


Beware the Bewear

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Abrasito de oso pachón





	Beware the Bewear

Bewear era un pokémon cariñoso, quizá mucho más que lo la gente estaba dispuesta a soportar. Antiguamente los de su clase poseían un aspecto aterrador: ojos sanguinarios, colmillos capaces de desgarrar carne y una meneante cola lista para atizar; características que, según ellos, no coincidían con su filosofía de dar amor desmedido a toda criatura viviente (incluyendo la cena, ya que entre los bewear era de buena educación jugar con los pokémon antes de comerlos). Pero pudieron solucionar eso empleando unos viejos disfraces -de un parque de diversiones abandonado hace años- que han ido pasando de generación en generación. Originalmente los bewear iban vestidos completamente de rosa aunque sus poderosos brazos constantemente rompían la parte frontal del traje, además ¿cómo iban a sentir a esas pequeñas criaturas estrujándose con sus brazos y pancita cubiertos? Por lo cual optaron por quedarse sólo con una parte del disfraz.  
  
Bewear sabía que  _nadie_  podría resistirse a su encanto con esos ojos profundos como la más oscura de las noches (¿se supone que las noches son románticas, no?) y un afelpado hocico blanco. Su último entrenador no era un tipo muy afectivo que digamos, se limitaba a gritarle órdenes y al terminar los combates a regresarlo a su pokébola. Aunque constantemente le gritaba cosas como “no te me acerques demasiado, fenómeno” a él no le importaba y estaba dispuesto a cambiar su modo de ser con el poder del amor; por eso, tras perder una complicada batalla, pensó que un fuerte abrazo haría que no sintiese tristeza alguna y aunque corrió y corrió pronto lo tuvo en sus brazos…  
  
Y lo abrazó fuerte, ¡muy fuerte! Tanto que no dejaba de gritar con euforia cosas como “¡auxilio!” o “¡no quiero morir!” y después de un momento escuchó un “crack” de a saber dónde. Tras el abrazo, notó que su entrenador se había quedado dormido, cosa lógica al sentir algo tan suave y apapachador como sus brazos y decidió esperarlo. Esperó y esperó pero al ver que no se despertaba decidió que era un buen momento para buscar a otra persona con quién compartir su amor.  
  
¡Y estaba seguro que ese nuevo alguien  _moriría_  por un abrazo suyo!


End file.
